


What lead us to this

by Bionic_kraken



Series: Shenanigans from my dnd campaign [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Elves, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, How Do I Tag, I mean kinda?, Idiots in Love, Monster sex, Monsters, Not Henry Jekyll but an oc of mine, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Tieflings, Vaginal Sex, Wholesome, blood hunters, dnd, jekyll is a dumbass, there is a tiny bit of plot if you squint hard enough, they're soft and wholesome, tiefling x elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bionic_kraken/pseuds/Bionic_kraken
Summary: Jekyll's and Elgis' first time having sex. Idiots in love being wholesome dumbasses. It doesn't have much plot except from references to events that happened during the campaign but you don't need to know what happened to enjoy the fic. Basically sex with feelings.
Relationships: Jekyll/Elgis, Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s), Original Tiefling character(s)/Original Elf character(s)
Series: Shenanigans from my dnd campaign [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071407
Kudos: 3





	What lead us to this

They barely managed to get away with their lives. Seeing two adult black dragons was not a pleasant experience and people managed to get out of that situation alive.

They were lucky enough that Ronove had black scales because of his heritage and also knew draconic, which helped a lot to persuade them into letting go of the ship so they could continue their way towards the inn the Mirkulists promised to let them spend some nights. Sailing to safety was the only thig the group was thining of.

The night was surprisingly calm, well as calm as it could be after the dragon incident. The fog wasn't as thick as it usually was and the wings were advantageous, letting them ship fastly towards their destination. The trip would be shorter than anticipated and everyone was rather glad about it.

Jekyll was sitting on the ship's deck feeling sceptical. Although it hurt her deeply that her dear dog Perla died, more like drowned after a ship crash, her zombie incarnation was not her. It was only natural to kill her as a blood hunter. It was the only way to let her poor soul rest so her body wouldn't be discriminated like that again. She was angry at Bob, the necromancer had no rights to turn her dog's corpse into a beast. She still didn't know how she managed to not kill him right on the spot. Elgis being present was probably one of the reasons why she managed to controll herself. She didn't want him to see this side of her. 

She felt someone touching her shoulder, lost in her own world she was startled. Jekyll sure hoped that it wasn't that disgusting bard. She wasn't in the mood right now for more pointless blood splatter even though she would probably enjoy beating him up. On her good luck, Elgis was the one who tried to get her attention, making the tiefling give him a tiny smile.

"Can't sleep?" she asked with sigh, because she surely couldn't after what had happened.

"Not really, I was looking for you" he soon added.  
"you weren't in the dorms and-"

Even Jekyll, clueless as she was could tell that he was embarrassed about something. She couldn't understand her feelings completely, she wasn't even sure what they meant except from the fact that they were affectionate towards Elgis, so she tried as subtly as possible to calm him down, prompting him to open up.

"You can tell me, I won't judge" the tiefling said with a smile. She truly cared for Elgis, a lot. Caring for others was something rare for her, but Elgis managed to capture her heart and have her whole attention.

"I..." Elgis was glad that it was dark enough so his blush wasn't that visible.

"I though that the bard had got you" he finally said shyly, bitterness not so well hidden in his voice.

Jekyll chuckled softly and shook her head, her smile growing.

"I wouldn't let him touch me with his filthy, gross hands, especially after the bullywag incident" she made a disgusted face and continued.

"But I'm more worried about you, he seemed like he has an eye on you" Jekyll narrowed her eyes gritting her teeth as a response and made a hissing sound at the empty space behind them. Just in case.

Elgis was visibly more calm. His tense shoulder fell down and he let himself smile back. She looked cute being protective over him like this. Plus he was glad she didn't think he was... clingy and annoying for being worried. She was already kidnapped once and he had spiraled trying to save her. He wouldn't let her escape his grip again even though he knew very well from personal experience that she could protect herself. But love makes you feel weird things, and Elgis had fallen in love head over the heels for her.

"Do you want to go back? It's starting to get cold in here" The sun elf offered his hand for the tiefling to take. 

She only nodded, happily accepting the proposal, moving her tail around in slow movements wanting to show her interest.

Elgis led her to the room he had picked. It was underneath the main deck, in a corner. It was the only room from that side of the ship and it was spacious enough for both of them to stay in there for as long the trip lasted till the inn. It was an unspoken agreement to stay in the same room. But not only did they not want to stay alone, they also felt safer together.

"What do you think?" Elgis asked. He needed attention, he needed the recognition from her, he wanted her to be happy.

"It's fine, better than the spared matresses we had back in Neverwinter for sure"

Elgis let out a chuckle in agreement and walked towards the rather small for two grown up people bed. They could fit just fine but it would be a bit cramped. He sat on it and wondered if he should sleep on the floor to let Jekyll rest but he was sure that the tiefling wouldn't let him do that.

Jekyll on the other hand was looking around the room, searching for something. She didn't exactly seem distressed, but she was deep in thought.

"What are you looking for? Maybe I can help" The elf offered with a gentle voice.

"I'll be okay, thanks" she smiled back at him and Elgis though he could melt right then and there. He didn't know for how long he'd be able to keep his feelings a secret, at this point he wasn't even sure how she hadn't picked up on the signs yet. It's not that he was trying too hard to hide them.

Using her skills she learned as a rouge she made sure the door was locked perfectly and for good measurance she tried to move the desk to make sure that whoever tried to open the door would meet with a big obstacle. Not that they'd be able to unlock the door in the first place but she had to put her mind at ease or else she wouldn't be able to calm down.

She wasn't strong enough to move it on her own, the desk was rather heavy to be moved by just one person, but kinda wanting to show off she decided to do it alone.

Jekyll took a step back and after falling on fours, she let out a low growl, indicating her transformation. She felt her bones shift and crack, her legs reformed and grew bigger in size, changing their colour from her usual red to pitch black. Her already sharp nails changed into big claws and her teeth got longer. She usually used them to slice the throat of monsters, loving to feel th blood dripping down. Her ears got more pointy, looking more like a vampire's and horns emitted from the start of her spine towards the end of her tail. Lastly, her eyes rurned into thin slits. Jekyll looked even more monstrous than before. For a vampire hybrid she sure looked more like an apparation rather than what she was supposed to look like.

Transforming for such a silly matter was something she wouldn't usually do, she was always careful with her transformations, but she would rest soon enough so it wasn't a big loss.

The now were-vampire got up and walked towards the desk. With ease she pushed it in front of the door to completely block it.

Letting out a satisfactory grunt she grinned to herself and got back to her usual form. The pain from the transformation was something she was used to after so many times of doing it. It wasn't a big deal to her.

Elgis was trying not to laugh the whole time, but a few snickers escaped his mouth from time to time.

"Are you sure all of this was necessary?" he snorted.

"I'm not sure myself, but at this rate I don't want that bard barging inside here. Because we both know that he'd do it if he had the chance. And I'm not going to take that chace"

"It's not that we're going to do anything besides sleeping anyways... I think it's more than enough" but Elgis was hiding something. The way he phrased his words, the way he was shyly fidgeting with his fingers, his rosy cheeks. All of these surely had a meaning. But Jekyll was oblivious. She was an idiot when it came to feelings, and Elgis was glad she didn't.

"We can talk though" Jekyll smiled.

"Yeah... We can talk, or-" he suddenly got an idea, or more likely remembered something and patted the empty spot next to him for her to sit.

The tiefling sat next to the elf and looked at him trying to understand what was his idea. She had a puzzled expression, and after a while of not getting any worthwhile ideas she sighed playfully.

"Or what?" she really was clueless.

"O-or... We could continue from where we had left last time... if you remember" Elgis whispered the last part with a visible blush covering his face. He wasn't sure if he wanted her to remember or not.

Jekyll had a good memory though. It took her a moment to realise what he meant, but she did. The kiss. The moment where he almost kissed her but passed out. Thinking of the reason why he fainted made her shiver, but Jekyll managed to hide her fear. Elgis was going to be okay. He was already getting better. Plus she actually wanted that kiss.

"Sure" she nodded. And she was smiling. A true geninune smile that hadn't formed on her face since Perla had died. Which wasn't that much long ago but her relationship with Perla was so close that some of her crewmates thought she'd never recover. 

Although he was coughing, Elgis managed to control himself and swallow his anxiety. He cupped her cheek and gently brought her face closer to his. He took a moment to look at her from this close, feeling her hot breath on his lips, feeling himself itching to just kiss her. And he did. Elgis closed the gap between them with a gentle and passionate kiss.

Neither of them knew what to do except from moving their lips together. Neither of them knew to make it even better, but to them it was already perfect.

Jekyll's fangs were kind of in the way, but Elgis was too preoccupied by the fact that he was finally kissing her that he didn't care about how she had accidentally sliced his bottom lip.

Jekyll grabbed his other hand, wanting to feel him being here with her. Her tail was moving, showing how much she was enjoying this. Her tail was always an indicator of her feelings.

They parted away after a while, both of them in need of breath. They kept staring at each other, never breaking eye contact.

"T-that was-" Jekyll started, still trying to find her voice. 

"Amazing?" Elgis finished with a smile and the tiefling agreed with a smile of her own.

On the other hand the elf was too caught up in the moment to stop. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her, bringig her on his lap just to kiss her again.

It's not that the second kiss was any different than the first, but both units were enjoying it and that's what mattered to them both. Jekyll had her arms wrapped around the elf's neck bringing him closer since he was taller. Their bodies were touching and Jekyll wrapped her tail around Elgis' waist to hold him even closer.

When parting, Elgis was the first to speak.

"Jekyll... Do... Do you want to maybe d-do it?" His blush was visible just like his embarassment. But Jekyll is obvious when it comes to feelings, especially romantic ones. She might be an experient killer and hunter but feelings weren't her forte.

"Do what?" she asked and tilted her head confused. 

Damn her and how adorable she could be sometimes. 

"I mean... It's an a-action you do with-" he paused for a bit, not knowing how to phrase it correctly. "Loved ones" he continued.

"Oh" Jekyll smiled but she really didn't quite understand yet. Elgis could just say that it was the same thing the bard did with the bullywags but he found it an absurd way to say that he wanted to have sex with her.

Jekyll was silent and Elgis didn't know what to make of it but his worries were soon washed away by her response.

"I love you so... let's do what you're saying" and truly Elgis thought that if words could kill he should be dead. Loved him? Did she just say that she loved him? He honestly thought he had misheard her, it felt too surreal to be true.

"You... you mean it?" he asked just to make sure. Not that he didn't trsut her, but he didn't trust himself. And he needed to hear it again to feel alive.

"Yes and... yes" she leaned in to kiss him again and Elgis had to mentally slap himself to not do something stupid or act too fast.

"I love you too" he whispered between the kisses that followed and he could feel tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. He never thought he'd live to say these words. Especially to someone as special as Jekyll.

But deep down Elgis knew he had to explain to her what exactly they were about to do.

"D-doing it is like-" he sighed. It's now or never.

"It's sex, I was to... have sex with you- It's not always because of lust I swear" he quickly added and didn't let her speak. He had to explain everything. This was already too embarassing , he didn't want any misunderstandings to happen between them.

Elgis took both of Jekyll's hands into his, he kissed them and held them close to his chest. It was such a tender action, Jekyll wasn't used to this, but Elgis was here to spoil her.

"I-I want to share this experience with you because I love you, because I care about you, because don't want to die before getting to share everything with you"

And of course he was nervous and scared that she'd get angry at him or accused that he was moving too fast. On the other hand the tiefling was glad that her blush couldn't be that visible in her deep red skin. She was flattered that Elgis wanted to do this with her out of anyone. He was so handsome, tall, slim but fit, with long golden hair and light auburn eyes. He could get anyone he wanted but he still chose her. And Jekyll would be forever gratefull for that.

She didn't answer, which scared Elgis even more. But actions speak louder than words. So Jekyll kissed him again.

It was a short kiss, she soon pulled back to stare into his eyes and poked his nose with a playfull huff.

"I've already made up my mind, and I've already given you my answer. But I'll say it again if it makes you comfortable, in which case it's yes, Elgis"

The elf thought that he had either died or he was dreaming. But he didn't want to wake up in either case.

"Can I kiss you again?" he asked with a trembling hand, letting go of Jekyll's left hand reaching to cup her cheek. His response was a simple nod and they both moved closer, kissing again.

This time it was different. It was more heated as both parties were getting ready for what was about to happen next.

None of them had experience. Hell, Jekyll barely knew what she was supposed to do. Her only knowledge on the subject was what she had seen from the dragon and Papageorgiou during her first group adventure and from today's incident. Her parents were killed when she was fairly young so her knowledge on the subject was limited. Having to kill and fight to survive wasn't exactly a lifestyle that let her experienment with sexual desires. Not that she had them offten.

It's not that Elgis knew more though, he didn't have experience on the matter and he knew just the basics, which wasn't a bad start but the worry of not being good enough still lingered on the back of his head. 

The moment someone becomes a blood hunter, sacrifices have to be made. Hunters lose their reproduction abilities during the blood ritual that turns them into what they are. Sacrificing their fertility in order to become stronger was worth it to many of them, after all having children while being away for days maybe even months to hunt was not ideal for a child and both Jekyll and Elgis were glad that they had one less reason to worry about.

Elgis didn't know how to approach her. He wanted to be as gentle as possible, which was generally easy since he was Elgis and by nature he was gentle. He wanted both of them to enjoy it, deeming it to be a good memory so maybe they could do it again sometime.

"I'm sorry" he whispered and before Jekyll could ask why he pushed her back on the bed so she was laying down. Elgis slowly made his way on top of her, his knees being placed on both sides around his wasist and his hands just next to her head to keep himself up.

Jekyll didn't speak, she was silently and curiously watcing him. It was a good sign, if Jekyll was uncomfortable about something not only would it be clearly visible but she'd also be vocal about it. She let him do as he pleased and Elgis was trembling not knowing if he should just do what he had in mind or inform her first. He was still a teen in elf years, he was just barely over one hundred years old and his hormones were acting up, blurring his ability to think straight.

He started by unwrapping the bandages that covered her arms and Jekyll raised both of her hands in the air to help him do it more easily. They were covered in slashes and bruises, scratches and burn marks, marks that held their own story. These wounds decorated the rest of her body as well, from her stomach, to her thighs and legs, even to her tail. Elgis wanted to learn the story behind each one. The gauntlet fist symbol on Jekyll's right arm, just below her wrist, showing her order as a blood hunter, caught Elgis' attention. He had never seen it personally, he just knew how it was supposed to look like. Doing the first thing that came to mind he bent down to kiss it and Jekyll's expression of pure sincerity was worth it.

The elf continued with her mother's scarf that was wrapped as a belt around her waist, unwrapping carefully as if he was holding a baby. He understood how precious it was to her and he wouldn't dare to damage it. He probably wouldn't live for another day if he did that anyways. Elgis wrapped it neatly and placed it on the nightstand earning a nod from the demon looking humanoid.

The male then moved to her belt, unbuckling it but not daring to drag her pants off.

Jekyll's shirt was tight enough so it wouldn't be removed easily from this positioning and he would deffinitely need her help. But he was too embarrassed to ask and they had barely even started.

"What is it?" Jekyll whispered. Her voice sounded so fragile, so calm and sincere compared to her usual cold tone that was used by default towards everyone else. Elgis had every right to feel special.

"I-I.. um" he couldn't find the right words to phrase it without making it sound weird in his head. "Your shirt... generally- clothes should be removed and... a-and I can't quite do it myself s-so-"

Honestly, Jekyll didn't see the point of his embarassment, they had already agreed on this so seeing each other naked was something that would happen in order to continue. She sat up cross legged and nodded.

"Do it" she motioned to Elgis and his hands decided to not work at all. It took him a while to regain his courage to continue even though he wasn't sure if he was mentally prepared. With trembling hands he grabbed her shirt pulling it up, exposing her upper body almost completely. There was a black bra in the way but he was already awestruck by the sight. 

He really didn't believe he'd get to live to see this.

Jekyll looked to the side with a little huff, directed to none other but herself. She wasn't particulary shy, mostly self concious. She knew that there were other people who looked better, other people that would match Elgis' beauty. She didn't feel like she deserved him and she needed something to distract herself with.

"You should remove your shirt too, it's only fair" 

The elf obliged although a bit reluctant and Jekyll without missing a beat started unbuttoning his white button up shirt. His chest was pale with golden undertones like the rest of his body, a few freckles dusted his upper body, especially shoulders and torso along with his cheeks and Jekyll wanted to spend one day counting all of them.

A harp symbol covered the right side of his chest showing his own guild. The symbol was bigger than Jekyll's but that didn't mean anything in particular.

Jekyll used her hand with her own guild symbol to softly caress Elgis's chest, tracing the symbol with her fingers. An intimate moment where nobody talked, it was dead silent in the room, the only noise being their soft breaths.

Elgis shivered under her touch and hissed. He was sensitive and the more she touched him the he wanted her, he wanted to touch every part of her body, taste her, cherish her. He could feel himself getting more excited netween his pants, getting harder just from thinking about him being on top of a naked Jekyll. Elgis wasn't sure if he could handle the shame of letting Jekyll see him in this mess, seeing him needy like this craving for her touch and her obsessing scent. 

"Is... everything okay? We can stop if you want" her voice broke the trance he was in and Elgis almost jumped.

"No! I Mean yes! E-everything is fine" he sputtered his response as fast as he could.

Jekyll chuckled, she was visibly more comfortable with being this exposed like that. Without informing Elgis she unbuckled her bra and threw it on the floor. Her breasts were mostly clean from wounds compared to the rest of her body, and surely they looked appealing to Elgis since she was never one to wear revealing clothing, not that it would even be possible since she was wearing a leather armor on top of her clothes for protection. Jekyll let herself lie back down and wrapped her arms around Elgis's neck, dragging him down with her.

"C-can I-" he managed to ask.

She just rolled her eyes with a snort and nodded. Elgis could be an idiot sometimes but that's why she fancied him so much.

Elgis slowly placed one hand over her chest, cupping one of her breasts that fit his hand perfectly and he instantly though that he would die then and there. It was so soft, softer than anything he had ever touched before, or maybe he was just exaggerating. The elf soon cupped her other breast and gave them a light squeeze before massaging them softly.

Jekyll bit her lip but said nothing yet. Her expression remained calm with a smile on her features but inside her there was a storm raging. She wanted to tell him how good it felt. She wanted to say that he was so gentle to her, that she didn't deserve him nor his love. She wanted to say so many things but she remained silent.

The only thing that left Jekyll's mouth were soft gasps and whines. She couldn't control them but she wasn't try to muffl them. Jekyll placed her hands on top of Elgis' showing him that she wanted him to continue, that she liked the feeling and that she wanted him even more.

Around five minutes passed in total silence. But both of them were smiling and Elgis was a mess inside his pants. He was a teen of course he knew the feeling of getting hard but this? He hadn't felt it this badly before. His cock was aching to be let free, feeling it rub all over his underwear. Elgis whined feeling needy, he wanted to touch himself or have Jekyll touch him. Being this horny was finally getting to his head.

"I-I-" he paused and took his hands away fidgeting with his fingers. He run a hand through his hair to push them out of his way and looked at Jekyll's yellow eyes.

He couldn't speak he couldn't think. He just did the first thing that came in his mind. He bent down to kiss Jekyll who happily followed his lead while lowering his own pants leaving just his underwear on. The kiss was a good distraction from Elgis' embarassment about Jekyll undressing him.

He felt better knowing that the first thing Jekyll would see would be his face and not his hard dick that was throbbing for her.

When they pulled back Jekyll didn't mention anything about the bulge she spotted. Said bulge had touched her leg more times than she remembered and she was turned on just from the thought of Elgis being inside her.

She was wet, more wet that she had ever been before. Jekyll's attention was focused on Elgis and Elgis only.

She moved first, taking hold of her own leggins, removing them to hint at the elf that she wanted him to go on.

In the dim light she could see Elgis' surprized face who turned away the moment he spotted her already wet underwear. The realization that he was the one that brought this reaction out of her messed him up.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck" he thought and he wasn't sure if he could take the next step.

"It's okay" Jekyll's voice came to soothe him and he looked up to see her smiling like she always did only to him. He loved it how her teeth were so big that they were slipping out of her mouth

He wanted to keep her to himself. He adored her every feature and God he just loved her with all of his heart. He was a lovestruck idiot but she was one too.

"W-we need... to remove- these" he pointed at their underwear and he was sure he could pass as a tiefling if he had horns and a tail. His blush covered all of his face up to his ears, his freckles were even barelly visible at this point and he shivered at the idea of seeing Jekyll completely naked.

The tiefling's thighs were covered in slashes, either from her own swords or from wounds from the battles she had been in. When her arms were full she had to use her own legs as well to activate her rite, her tail too. Elgis squeezed both of her thighs and gently run his fingers over her scars in a loving way. Even if Jekyll enjoyed him caressing her like that she wasn't interested in that right now. She decided to take the matter to her own hands.

Jekyll's hand touched Elgis' underwear, succesfully cupping his dick and the poor boy froze on the spot.

"A-are you sure?" he whispered and the only response he got was Jekyll trying to remove his boxers.

He got up on his knees and Jekyll followed suit, sitting up on the bed to remove the elf's underwear, letting it fall dowm. Being completely naked in front of the tiefling made Elgis shiver and look away embarassed. He was a little bit longer than average and thin, he considered himself satisfying to say at least but one could always worry.

Jekyll's face was in front of his leaking manhood, her yellow eyes curiously watching it twitch from time to time. She wanted to touch it, to know how it feels like, her hand was right in front of his dick ready to get hold of it. Elgis on the other hand was burning, he couldn't run away now, he had reached so far.

As he was ready to speak up, something wet touched the tip of his dick, making him gasp, his eye widening. Was this what he thought it was or was he hallucinating now.

Immediately, he looked down and saw Jekyll with her tongue out touching his dick, her eyes focused on his member.

Jekyll looked up when she heard him and simply asked.

"Did it feel nice?"

He could only nod, paralyzed.

The tiefling smiled and leaned in again taking long lick from the bottom of his cock reaching his tip. Her tongue was wet and Jekyll wrapped it around his cock to enhance the feeling. She was afraid to use her whole mouth not trusting her fangs yet, but if some licking made Elgis a mess like this she couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she used her whole mouth to deepthroat him.

"Ngh-" Elgis let out a weird sound and she looked up tilting her head. A smirk appeared on her face and she narrowed her eyes getting an idea.

Jekyll wrapped her hand around Elgis' cock and gently stroked it up and down. Her grip was firm but gentle, and the saliva that she had covered his dick with previously worked well as lube to let her hand slide easily without much trouble.

Elgis would scream if he hadn't bit his hand right there. He had to be quiet, but it felt so fucking good. It felt like her hand was made the exact size to hold his dick and play with it, he'd literally let her do anything on him, but he knew that she'd never hurt him.

Jekyll kept stroking his length and took a deep breath. She opened her mouth and slowly inserted his cock inside her mouth, carefull to not graze it with her sharp teeth. When it was finally in, she wrapped her tongue around it and started blobbing her head. She was slow at first because she needed to get used to how to do it, but as soon as she got used to it she picked up her pace, moving her head faster. 

"Jekyll a-ah-" the elf was a mess, he placed a hand on her head, softly tugging her hair encouraging her to continue. He guided her through the blowjob while moaning the whole time. His whines were soft and needy, he was coming closer to his orgasm just from feeling his dick hit the back of her throat and hearing her gaging. He had to stop this if he wanted to actually procceed. Jekyll's mouth was too much for him to handle. He pulled her back from her hair and took her hand into his removing it from his cock. He instantly felt the loss of her warm, wet mouth around his member and Elgis winced at her confused face with her half open mouth with saliva dripping down from her chin. Fuck, he could easily cum just from the sight and decorate her face and breasts with his own cum.

"I-It's amazing r-really, honestly the best I've felt b-but I won't hold for l-long if you keep doing this"

Elgis gently made her lay down and regained his previous position on top of her. After taking a deep breath he removed her underwear and his breath hitched, getting caught up in his throat.

Jekyll's sex was a wet mess, her fluids glistered against her vagina, even leaking down her thighs and he couldn't help but touch her with his fingers wanting to make sure that it was real. After weting his own fingers he brought them to his mouh to taste her. Her fluids were sweet and Jekyll's surprised face made it even better.

The tiefling hissed and moved her hips upwards wanting to be touched again. She wasn't going to ask for it, she wasn't going to punch her pride just like that but her leaking pussy spoke volumes and that was enough for Elgis to understand. He placed his fingers over her sex and caressed her lips, feeling her fluids cover his fingers. He was enjoying seeing her squirm under his touch, whining and gasping for more.

"I-It might hurt a bit but it'll help for later" he whispered and softly he inserted one finger inside her, his other hand grabbed her inner thigh and gave it a squeeze.

Jekyll looked to the side and covered her mouth in embarassmen. Moans were escaping her lips constantly and she couldn't keep quiet. She wasn't that loud, but she was very vocal about what she was feeling and since she wasn't used to this she was rather shy.

Just by the sight of her Elgis was getting closer and he had to act fast if he wanted both of them to enjoy the actual thing. He really needed to have a better self control on that matter. He added a second finger in and started thrusting them in and out faster than before. He scissored her pussy, stretching her walls out so he could fit afterwards isnide her. Hearing Jekyll's moans were like music to his ears, he wanted to hear more, to make her moan more just for him.

After a while of fingering the tiefling and almost coming from her erotic whines, he decided that it was finaly time.

He removed his fingers and Jekyll hissed from the lack of filling. Elgis positioned himself in front of her entrance once again feeling glad that he wouldn't need to worry about searching for protection in an abandoned ship they had found in an island.

Jekyll turned her head to look at him and widened her eyes after spotting his dick being lined up in front of her entrance.

"I-I want to see your face" Elgis whispered with a shy smile.

"But-"

"Please..."

And Jekyll agreed, how could she say no to him when he looked at her with these eyes.

"It's going hurt at the start, b-but it'll feel good later I promise-" he gently murmured and he could feel his legs shaking. Honestly he didn't even trust himself completely. He wanted to make her feel good, he wanted her to remember their intercourse fondly.

All he had to do was to move his hips forwards and slowly insert himself in. But it was easier said than done.

Jekyll wrapped her arms around Elgis' neck and brought him closer until their chests touched. Feeling her breasts getting squeezed on his chest somehow made him calm down. Taking a last breath he slowly started to push his dick inside her vagina. Oh shit oh fuck she was so wet, he could slide in so easily without any trouble and it was killing him. Her walls were tight and they were squeezing his throbbing member ther deeper he thrusted. He eventually inserted his whole length inside her and leaned down to nuzzle his head on her shoulder. 

In the meantime Jekyll let out a loud audible gasp the moment he thrusted in, her arms slid down from his neck and she dug her nails into his back. She whined more and more the deeper he reached and by the time he was fully inside her she was panting softly. She wasn't feeling uncomfortable but Elgis was right, it did hurt at the start since she was feeling her walls getting stretched out but it felt good. Too good.

"I-I'll wait for you" Elgis whispered in her ear. He winced feeling Jekyll's nails digging into his scarred back.

With a soft grunt he was given permission to move. A amall smile acompanied it but Elgis' head was deep into her shoulder, taking deep breaths from her infatuating scent so he couldn't see it. Though he knew that she was smiling at him.

Elgis pulled out and thrusted in slowly feeling the smaller figure underneath him twitch and gasp. Elgis moaned into her ear and repeated his movements, picking up the pace as time passed when he realised that Jekyll wasn't stiff underneath him. Elgis raised his upper body to look at her and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Jekyll-" he moaned out her name and the girl only nodded. She let out a whine and dug her nails even deeper into his back. Elgis hit the right spot that made her want to scream her lungs out.

"There-" she whined rather loudly and Elgis smiled to himself before obeying her request. He started hitting that spot repeatedly, aligning his thrusts with perfect accurancy. His reward was hearing Jekyll mewl into his ear and claw his back. 

They were lucky that they were quiet enough though. Maybe they wouldn't be heard. But even if they were none of them really cared at this moment. Maybe the next day Elgis would have to hold Jekyll from killing someone but right now all it mattered was that he was inside her. That she was enjoying it. That Jekyll was a whimpering mess in his ear asking- no, begging for more.

And Elgis would always obey and give her more. He always indulged into her wants and needs. He fastened his pace just like she asked. He got a bit rougher like she demanded. At this point he was on his knees, his arms supporting his upper body as he was thrusting with all of his might, hitting her walls again and again.

He was a moaning mess, he was panting and sweating, his mouth agape, whining Jekyll's name with a low and hoarse voice.

Then Jekyll bit him and Elgis almost screamed. Her fangs hurt him more than he expceted but he was also turned on by this sudden action. She'd leave a mark for sure, but he had a feeling that this was her goal in the first place. The idea of Jekyll marking him up was probably what made him completely lose it. He couldn't hold himself anymore and he was rather surprised that he managed to not cum for so long.

"Jekyll... Jekyll-" he groaned and she could only moan and cry in his ear. She wasn't in a state of mind to be able to form conherent phrases.

"I'm-I'm-" he couldn't finish his sentence. Elgis started thrusting fastly, even losing his usual pace. He was messy and tired and finally he reached his much needed orgasm. He barelly managed not to scream by how euphoric he was feeling. He could feel his dick throbbing inside Jekyll as his cum sputtered out and hit her inside walls. It was warm and sticky and the elf knew for a fact that he hadn't cummed that much in his life ever again.

Jekyll followed him almost the same time as him, with one second bite that drew blood out of the base of Elgis' neck in order to block her groans from escaping her mouth. Elgis' cum felt weird inside her but in a good way. He had filled her up and she felt like moaning just from feeling it leak out of her hole along with her own juices. This feeling was like a drug and she didn't care if she'd get addicted to it.

They were both panting and trying to catch their breaths. They were both tired as if they had just gotten back from a hunt. But they never broke eye contact while smiling at each other. Elgis didn't know if his knees could hold him much longer like this so he slowly pulled out. Feeling more of their mixed cum leak out of Jekyll he laid down next to her. None of them cared about the huge mess right now. They'd deal with it later.

"Jekyll" he panted out her name and the tiefling tiredly turned her head to the side to look at him.

"Elgis I-" she was interrupted with a small peck on her lips and a smiling but tired Elgis.

"Thank you. I-I... hope you liked it I-"

Jekyll snorted and moved closer to him, her head now resting on his chest and her arms sprawled around his torso in a failed attempt to hug him.

"I love you" she whispered with a smile and closed her eyes. She was slowly starting to drift off to sleep.

"I love you too" Elgis replied without missing a beat.

They were both smiling, glad that they managed to end the endless pining between them. Elgis hugged the smaller tiefling closer and grabbed the blanket to cover both of them. He didn't want her to catch a cold because she slept naked.

They both slept at peace that night. Forgetting that they could die sooner than they thought because of the horrible conditions they were in. Forgetting that Elgis was deadly sick. Forgetting that tomorrow would be different. They just cared for today. And today, for them was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two with my whole heart, they're dumbasses. This fic exists purely out of spite because my bitchass DM killed Elgis just because I liked him and he loved to see his players suffer. Go suck a dick, my children will be happy together uwu


End file.
